


Lean On Me, I Won't Fall Over

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Video, Video Format: AVI, death seeking, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] Duke Crocker is, of course, the <i>responsible</i> friend. <b>Spoilers for 5x12</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me, I Won't Fall Over

Duke & Nathan - Lean on Me I Won’t Fall Over. 3.46mins, 46.49MB AVI

Duke Crocker is, of course, the responsible friend. (Warnings: self-harm, self-destrutive behaviour and death-seeking. Spoilers: up to 5x12.)

Music by Carter the Unstoppable Sex Machine.

[Download on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?quzvz0wnegp37bq)


End file.
